


A3! LIME Work Skin

by associate



Series: work skins [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Work Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate/pseuds/associate
Summary: A work skin meant to mimic the LIME chat that keeps your fic readable even when work skins are off.





	A3! LIME Work Skin

**Author's Note:**

> with [a3 week](http://twitter.com/a3_week) here and the social media prompt, i figured that this could be useful to people! ao3 has limitations with respect to what fonts you can use, so this skin uses helvetica (neue) with arial and default sans-serif fonts as a fallback to try to keep things cross-browser compatible. if you have any suggestions on how to improve this or notice any issues, don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> thank you [jun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fimbulvetr) for helping fix an issue with the chat bubble tails!

As this fic is meant to be a demonstration of a work skin, please [turn on creator styles](?style=creator) (unless you're testing how it looks without them).

This is just a filler sentence before the messaging segment begins so that you can how it'll be spaced underneath if embedded into a fic.

**Sakuya**

This is an example message!

**M.U**

So is this.

**Tsuzuru**

The longer the message, the more a textbox will expand. Multi-line messages are supported.

**Itaru Chigasaki**

Messages will also resize to fit your screen, so no need to worry about your mobile readers.

**Citron**

Text is black on brighter backgrounds!

**Chikage Utsuki**

That is, in [the default styles](https://i7.neocities.org/skins/lime.css). You can easily switch the text color, if that's what you want.

**Tenma Sumeragi**

You can pick who to include in your own work skin. No need for people that don't participate.

**Yuki**

Colors, icons, usernames: everything is customizable. Make the style your own.

**Muku**

You can change anything you want!

**△△△**

Anything!!!

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

If you know some CSS then you can change even more~☆

**Kumon**

There are [instructions](http://i7.neocities.org/skins/lime.html) for the basics!

**BANRI.**

It's easy. Trust me.

**Juza Hyodo**

Everything linked in this demo is linked again at the end of the chapter.

**taichi nanao**

There's also [a table](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1a-enSigis793BiSNDK8ZcztZ8Nt3qaz6IziqEzXUBJE/edit?usp=sharing) of all of the default icons, colors, and usernames if you want to look!

**Omi Fushimi**

Even if someone downloads your fic, they'll still be able to read it after AO3 strips your styles.

**Sakyo Furuichi**

If you prefer to read [with creator styles off](?style=disable), a fic which uses this skin is still completely readable.

**Azami**

Skinned fics look more interesting. So? [Turn them on.](?style=creator)

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

The way it's coded isn't 100% optimized for unstyled reading, but it works no problem.

**Tasuku Takato**

It has to work with the limitations of AO3's allowed CSS and HTML, after all.

**Izumi**

You can change someone's message color without associating an icon with them!

**Sakoda**

But this is the default message style if you decide not to do anything with them!

**Alice**

Messages don't have to alternate sides. You are free to send from any direction you please, or to remain on the same side for time immemorial.

**Hisoka**

...

**Azuma**

It may be passé to demonstrate things like this, but now you've seen everyone's default styles, and know what features this skin comes with.

**Guy**

Support is available through the channels specified in the end notes.

Here are links to the [default LIME skin](https://i7.neocities.org/skins/lime.css), the [instructions](https://i7.neocities.org/skins/lime.html) on how to use it, and the [reference table](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1a-enSigis793BiSNDK8ZcztZ8Nt3qaz6IziqEzXUBJE/edit?usp=sharing) for icons, colors, and LIME/SNS usernames.

**Author's Note:**

> if you use this, i'd love to see what you've written! comment with your fic or @/dm me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/arcsein), whichever you want. if you need help or have a suggestion, you can contact me with those two ways as well.


End file.
